


"Komorebi" - How Dancing Leaves Dapple Rays Of Sun Into Playful Shadows

by RyftWyrd



Series: Noodlepocalypse [11]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Deaf Frisk, Dumbass reader, Force-user!Frisk, Force-user!Papyrus, Gen, Mentor!Papyrus, Papyrus hates Jedi, Papyrus is not a bad life coach, Pre: Rule of Two, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sith!Asriel, Sith!Sans, Soft Underfell characterizations, Star Wars crossover, Undyne is bounty hunter, Updates whenever I feel like it, jedi!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/RyftWyrd
Summary: Wherein Frisk is an adorable kid trying to survive the Jedi knights being sent after them because of a dumb prophecy (and it was totally not their fault, they only meant to steal some crystals, not kickstart a galactic manhunt), Papyrus is jaded yet ambitious and hungry for power (and he totally does not have a soft spot for kids), and Sans is a dumbass Sith Lord (who totally isn't Papyrus's long-lost brother).
Relationships: Papyrus & Frisk, Papyrus/Reader, Sans & Papyrus, Undyne/Alphys
Series: Noodlepocalypse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/626513
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	"Komorebi" - How Dancing Leaves Dapple Rays Of Sun Into Playful Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> (The Grey Jedi Creed)
> 
> There is no peace without a passion to create  
> There is no passion without peace to guide  
> ==  
> Knowledge fades without the strength to act  
> Power blinds without the serenity to see  
> ==  
> There is freedom in life  
> There is purpose in death  
> ==  
> The Force is all things and I am the Force
> 
> \- Some guy on the internet writing Star Wars fanfiction (I dunno, too lazy to research who the actual author of this quote was. Just google "grey jedi" and this pops up.)

Dust floats in the pale sunlight, dancing about the hissing plasma of a blue lightsaber, which trembles as the young padawan grips it tightly in his hand. His master stands behind him, watching calmly. And before him is a child. But not just any child. The child who will destroy the world. The padawan knows he must kill the child, as the Force demands it. The master strikes a rock with her thick wooden cane. "Do it."

"Yes, my master." The padawan intones and lets his mind go blank, sensing for the approval of the Force. Not feeling. Jedi must not feel. The child, its back against a cliff wall, stares coldly at its doom. It would make a good Jedi if its death weren't necessary.

The lightsaber arcs down.

And ozone fills the air with a buzzing sound as an indigo and weirdly curved lightsaber deflects the blue. There is no owner to be seen, but when the padawan grunts in surprise and attempts to attack again, the disembodied weapon flicks, ripping the padawan's lightsaber from his hands.

And then the attacker shows itself, leaping down from the cliff and landing catlike. The padawan shrieks at the sight and scurries behind his master. The attacker, a skeleton fae, snatches its weapon from the air. "TO TAKE THIS CHILD'S LIFE, YOU WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME." Sheer power radiates from it.

The master chuckles softly despite the danger. "That? Is not even a challe-"

The padawan screams as a streak of blue slashes through air. The attacker grins and turns to the padawan, the master's body slumping behind it. "YOU SCUM." It scoffs. The curved indigo slashes down.

####

Papyrus, the great and terrible, switches off his plasma-talwar, or tasma as Sans calls it, and walks away from the two dead bodies. Forcedamned Jedi banthas. Papyrus hates those hypocritical morons with a passion. The Jedi have grown weak and bloated in the comfort of their temples, sending out clone soldiers to do their dirty work, or the rarer Jedi Knights to flex and show off their _waning_ strength. They're in control of the galaxy, but still they whine about persecution. He'll show those idiotic slugs _persecution_. He'll give them _hell_.

The Force flows through him, attuned to his cold rage. He senses the child following him through the ravines. He doesn't acknowledge them. His is a dangerous and lonely path.

<<Mister Jedi?>> The child interrupts his brooding, their hands making ripples in the force as they talk with the firm gestures.

"I'M NOT A JEDI." Papyrus snaps.

<<M-mister Sith?>> Their hands falter a bit.

Papyrus sighs. "I'M NOT A SITH."

<<Sir?>>

"WHAT??"

<<Teach me!>> They speak with determination flowing from their hands.

"NO." Papyrus continues to stride forward, hopping over a deep hole.

Behind him, the child attempts the same, but stumbles with a cry and starts to fall. Without turning back or even slowing, Papyrus uses the Force to lift the child out and set them on the other side.

"GO HOME, SMALL CHILD." Papyrus says after they've been following him for more than a few hours. He's almost to his ship, and he doesn't want them seeing his gang.

<<I can hear you.>> They sign. <<You can understand me.>>

Papyrus stops short. <<You can't hear?>> He signs back, without turning.

<<No. Why can I hear you?>>

The child is a Force-user. What's more, now that he's noticed, he sees that the Force seems to be _fond_ of them.

"I SUGGEST YOU GO HOME." He tells them.

<<I don't have a home.>> They say. Papyrus's soul pangs with pain.

"F-FINE!!" <<My ship is in a glade hidden in the forest. I suppose I could use an apprentice.>> "FIND IT AND YOU CAN COME WITH."

The child skips with glee. <<Thank you!!>>

"DON'T THANK ME YET." Papyrus draws the Force around himself as an illusory shroud and ignores the child's gasp of horror as he vanishes from their sight. "IF YOU REALLY CAN USE THE FORCE, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TRACK ME WITHOUT SEEING ME."

And so Papyrus starts again to stride through the ravine to his ship and his gang. He takes care to leave imprints in the ground and snap sticks, at least at first. As the day wears on and the child doesn't lose him, he makes it harder for them. In the forest, the leaves dapple the evening light as it falls from the sky like liquid gold.

When Papyrus finally reaches his ship, he tuts at the guard sleeping on his post. "SANS!"

"wh-what! oh, hey, boss." Sans waves lazily. The two skeletons look nothing alike. Sans is short and thick, where Papyrus is tall and lanky. Yet for some reason everyone thinks they're related. Ha. As if. Papyrus would hate to be related to this utter garbage excuse of a skeleton.

"WHY WERE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN??" Papyrus cuffs the lazybones harshly.

Sans grumbles, "we was tryna stay awake for ya, boss, but it's so peaceful out here. didja get it?"

"YES. OH, AND SANS, IF A SMALL CHILD COMES BY, GIVE THEM THE SPARE COT AND SOME FOOD." His duty done, Papyrus leaves Sans to guard- rather, to go back to sleep.

When he comes upon his gang's camp, Undyne is the first to not hop up and instead continue to snore loudly. Her apprentice MK is also fast asleep. However, Asriel, the fluffy runaway prince, sits up on top of the ship and waves half-heartedly. "Howdy."

"I'M GLAD ONE OF YOU IS AWAKE FOR ME."

Asriel rolls his eyes. The prince is being trained in piloting the ship by Sans, who is technically captain. Undyne is a bounty hunter and MK is training under her and almost ready for initiation. "WHERE IS ALPHYS?" The scientist better not be experimenting with the batteries again. Papyrus would rather not have to supervise the clean-up of a fiery wreck again.

"Golly, you didn't see her? She's with Undyne." Asriel giggles. "You're lucky. You didn't have to hear them."

Papyrus grimaces. "I WILL SPEAK TO THEM ABOUT FINDING A MORE PRIVATE PLACE FOR THEIR CANOODLING."

"Didja get the- the _thing_?"

Papyrus produces a crystal from what appears to be thin air but is actually his personal inventory. "OF COURSE I DID. WAS THERE EVER ANY DOUBT?" He preens.

"alarm, alarm, enemy sighted." Sans intones drily from his post.

"WHO?"

"some cute little kid. should i kill'em, boss?" Sans holds the kid's hand and pats their head as they grin proudly.

"NO, YOU _MORON_ , DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY ORDERS??"

Sans shrugs and signs to the kid, <<looks like boss wants me to kill you.>> The kid stares at Papyrus with wide-eyed betrayal, tears welling in their eyes.

Papyrus stomps over and cuffs Sans's skull. "ow, hey!"

"SANS IS A LIAR. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM." Papyrus tells the kid. They glare and try to slap Sans. Papyrus grabs their pudgy little hand and frowns at them. "ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO PUNISH ANYONE IN THIS GANG." He growls. They pout and he lets their hand go, then cuffs their head gently. "CONGRATULATIONS, YOU MADE IT. GO SLEEP, OR EAT SOMETHING, WHATEVER."

<<Thank you.>> They say, perking up. They skip into the camp and almost trip over MK.

"wow, boss." Sans mutters. "didn't know you had a soft spot for kids."

Papyrus flusters. "I D-DO NOT!! THE JEDI WERE ABOUT TO KILL THEM. I COULDN'T JUST LET THEM DIE... AND THEN THEY FOLLOWED ME BACK, IT'S NOT MY FAULT."

"boss..." Sans says in a low voice. "those jedi... did you find out why they were after the kid?"

"NO, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, THOSE PIECES OF BANTHA SHIT ARE DEAD NOW." Papyrus preens haughtily.

"what if it's a trap." Sans grabs Papyrus by the arm. "Paps, what if-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT." Papyrus growls and yanks free of Sans's grasp. "I'M GOING TO TRAIN THEM AS MY APPRENTICE."

"heh. what'll you say about your _methods_? are you a good sith or a bad jedi, huh?"

Papyrus scoffs at the other skeleton's lack of understanding. "THE FORCE IS NOT POLARIZED INTO PURE WHITE AND BLACK. I WEAVE THE SHADOWS AND THE LEAF-DAPPLED RAYS, I WORK IN THE STARLIGHT, THE MOONLIGHT, AND ECLIPSES. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME BY PUTTING A LABEL ON WHAT I AM."

Sans sighs. "yeah, yeah, yer great and magnificent, but rants ain't gonna help the _kid_ any."

"I AM, IN SIMPLICITY, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. THAT IS ENOUGH." Papyrus finishes his rant while ignoring Sans's muttered jab and then stomps back into camp.

####

"Master," Jedi Knight Farsi runs up to Master Yelek, grabbing the woman's arm with both hands.

"I hope you have good news for me." Yelek says, serenely brushing Farsi's hands off.

"N-no, very bad, so bad, the fate of the entire galaxy is in grave danger! The threat, the anomaly you sent Knight Eri and Padawan Shou to dispose of, has escaped death!"

"Their orders were to destroy the anomaly or die." Yelek says calmly. "Are you telling me a mere child killed my best team?"

Farsi chokes. "I- I don't know, but they're both dead, and the anomaly is gone."

"Track it down again, then."

"It's _disappeared_!" Farsi cries. "We can't find it, Master, we've tried, but-"

"Peace, Knight Farsi." Yelek holds up a hand and Farsi gulps down his fears, reaching for his training to block out the emotions. "It will be found. It can't escape its planet. Go there and hunt it down."

"Yes, master." Farsi bows and turns to leave.

Behind him, Yelek chuckles. "I'll inform Master Gerson. He'll be amused to learn it's escaped fate."

####

"SAAANS!! WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!!"

Darth Wingdings, AKA Sans, rouses from sleep slowly, yawning and stretching his bones. "okay, boss." He drawls. The kid's lucky he's Sans's brother, or he'd have been hung over a lava pit a long time ago for his impertinence. As it is, Sans couldn't ask for a better baby bro. He starts to sit up.

A weight knocks into him and he's buried in his blankets again. "kiddo, get off, i can't breathe." He complains drily. They nuzzle their nose where his neck should be and he feels them trembling. "paps, you scared'em again??"

"N-NO?? THEY JUST DON'T LIKE DRACONIS MAXIMUS, THAT'S ALL. COME ON, FRISK, FACE YOUR FEARS!"

Sans pats Frisk's back. "c'mon boss, they're what, twelve?"

"GOOD POINT, I SHOULD HAVE THEM PRACTICE DODGING." Papyrus muses.

Sans chuckles and shakes his head, disentangling Frisk's arms from around his ribcage. Frisk sniffles and sits under Sans's arm, still trembling and refusing to face Papyrus. He sighs. "papyrus, buddy, go easy on the kid."

Papyrus puffs his chest out. "THEY ARE MY APPRENTICE, SANS, SO I WILL THANK YOU TO KEEP YOUR PELVIS OUT OF IT."

Sans hates arguing with his baby bro, it's too much work. So he flops into his blankets again. "'kay, boss." Frisk shakes him but he rolls over.

Papyrus stomps over and grabs Frisk and Sans both, yanking them onto their feet. "FINE, I'LL GRANT YOU MERCY." He huffs. "DRACO WON'T ATTACK YOU, YET, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO AT LEAST SEE HER ATTACKS."

<<Meanie pants.>> Frisk signs and sticks their tongue out at him, then wriggles out of his grasp and runs. Sans chuckles. They get about seven meters before Papyrus has had enough and grabs them with the Force, dragging them back as they cross their arms and pout.

<<kid,>> Sans signs to them as Papyrus is distracted for a moment yelling at Alphys. <<call him an 'asshole'.>>

Frisk frowns and copies the sign with a questioning flash of their eyebrows. Sans nods. When Papyrus returns his attention to them, they stick their tongue out and say, <<Asshole!>>

Papyrus scowls. "SANS, DID YOU TEACH THEM THAT??"

"what?? boss, you wound me, i would _never_ tell'em to mock my amazing leader." Sans struggles to keep his amusement hidden.

The younger brother looms over the elder. "SANS."

"yeah, br- boss?" Sans grins innocently.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T FUCKING TEACH MY KID TO SWEAR."

Frisk lets out a giggle and Papyrus drags them off to train. Darth Wingdings flops into his blankets again, grinning with wry amusement at how lucky his arrogant boisterous younger brother is, and how fortunate Sans is to have Papyrus as a bro.

Darth Charys, AKA Asriel, hops down from the ship and stretches his arms. "Golly, Sans, you sure he's your brother?"

"shut up, weed." Sans replies irritably.

"I'm just saying. It would be nice to have a teacher who actually _taught_ stuff instead of expecting me to sink every time a challenge comes along."

"survival of the fittest, weed." Sans lands a hand on the young fae's fluffy head. Asriel frowns at the disembodied limb scratching his ears. "hey, if it'll make ya feel better, weed's not _entirely_ an insult."

Asriel brushes Sans's hand off and it plops onto the ground in a puddle. "Yeah, whatever. At least you didn't introduce me to your weird abomination of death the first time we met- oh _wait_."

"ya wanna see it again, weed?" Sans says lightly, but Asriel tenses anyway, knowing his master isn't bluffing. "then ya respect me, that clear?"

Asriel scoffs and stomps off in typical teenager fashion. Sans shakes his head. Sometimes he's not sure why he didn't just kill the prince when they first got stuck with each other. And most days he's really not sure why he continues to let the weed live. Eh, killing Asriel would be too much work.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who wants to take this idea and run with it, feel free to, this is a pet premise I had sitting around, I wrote some of it, but I'm probably never going to finish it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D hope you enjoyed!


End file.
